The revealing truth about Qs Dim!
by QMDisneyPokemon14
Summary: Our Heroes rescued there Disneymon from team Rocket! And Discovered Ash's Donald had a dark side ! And ash and friends were camping out and had fallen right to sleep! Next day went by and was morning! The next chapter of the Continuation of Disneymon !


Previously in Disneymon, Our Heroes rescued there Disneymon from team Rocket! And Discovered Ash's Donald had a dark side ! And ash and friends were camping out and had fallen right to sleep! Next day went by and was morning!

Ash stretches his arms and says! Agh ! Morning Buddy ! As Pikachu woke up stretching its arms out ! As Marc woke up! As well as Q ! Marc Said! Morning Ash , Pikachu! As Ash said! Good morning Marc ! Ready to head over to Radiator Springs for our first gym battle! As Marc said! Now hang on there ash , got wait for Q ! Don't wanna rush things to quick ! Ash pauses and says! Oh Sorry about that I guess I'm just super excited that I'm finally here in the Disney Region, meeting you guys and getting to know the Disneymon and this whole experience too!

As Marc said ! Awe ! No worries Ash bro !

Me and Q are really looking forward to this adventure as well! As Q stretch and yawned loud and says! Good morning Marc, Bff! Ash, Pikachu! As Marc Says! Good morning Q, Gff! Sleep well Q, Gff!

As Marc goses over to Q! Gives each other hugs and kisses each other for comfort and support! As Q said! Yes! Marc , Bff! I slept very good too thank you!

Ash said! That's great Q! So far at We from radiator Springs! As Q said! Well why don't we check shall we ! As Q takes out her Disneydext and goes to the map option! And Q pressed it and Q said! It doesn't look like we're that far just have to cross threw this meadow forest looking path than we go threw a deep ravine than we will be at our first destination!

Ash excitedly said! Yiah ! Awesome! Radiator Springs here we come ! I can't wait to get going ! As Marc said! Whoa there ! Mister Twinkle toes ! First we need to pack up and eat breakfast! The first meal of the day ! Ash complain aww man I wanna really challenge the radiator Springs gym so badly! Q pauses ash ! Hold up there Ash , before you get to cooky shouldn't you set up a strategy so you can know what you'll be up against!

Ash said! Oh yeah good point! Ash sits down a boulder for a second ! As Q gets stuff prepared for breakfast and Marc helped Q out too! As Q and Marc are getting breakfast set up !

Ash thinks while he's sitting on a boulder ,

said ! Let's see what do you think the gym leader will be Pikachu, Whatever he/she is I hope there strong! Let's do our best win our first Disney Region gym badge Buddy ! As Pikachu high fives Ash and Said! Pi Pikachu! Ash excitedly yells and excitedly kicks the boulder, Than Ash and Pikachu didn't realize that it wasn't a boulder at all Ash and Pikachu were actually on top of Qs Dim While it was sleeping!

Than Qs Dim stirring a little bit and was feeling something on his back and Dim slowly opened his eyes to see what was on his back , Dim was trying to see or what or who is on his back ! Dim got very nervous and Shy and was Shaking!

When Ash came to his attention, And said! Hah ! Wait a minute this isn't a boulder! Ash looked down and realized he was right ! Ash was on top of Qs Dim The whole time! As Pikachu jumped from Ash shoulders and onto the ground to look at Qs Dim more better and right after Pikachu got close enough ! Dim got Shy and nervously stepped back and Pikachu

blinked with confusion wondering why Qs Dim stepped back from Pikachu!

Meanwhile back at the campsite , Marc and Q were preparing breakfast and Q was just finished giving the last food bowl to the Disneymon! As Q said! Ash ! Pikachu! Breakfast is ready ! Come get it while it's hot ! Q said! Marc , Bff ! Can you go fetch Ash for me that way he can eat while the food is hot ! As Marc said , Sure thing Q, Gff! As Q said! Thank you Marc , Bff! As Marc said , You're welcome Q Gff!

As Q and Marc hugged and kisses each other for comfort and support!

As Q went into her tent to clean up , Qs Pluto, Bulleseye! Ashs Flik, Donald and Marc's Dumbo, Mr Centipede and Goofy were eating there Disneymon food ! And Pluto looks around and noticed Dim wasn't there so Pluto goses over to the tent Q is in and Pluto barks ! As Q finished getting ready and came out of her tent and said, Hi Pluto what is boy ! As Qs Pluto barks Showing, Where's Dim! He hasn't came to eat yet do you know where he is ! Q question and said! You know what I don't know where Dim is let's go find him together! As Pluto barks and shakes it's head Yeah ! yeah ! Yeah ( At the same time!

Than all of the sudden, Q hears Her Dim whaling at the corner tree where they re standing and Q and Pluto went to go to the source of Dims whaling ! And Q came and Said ! Dim! Hang on I'm coming, Come on Pluto! Pluto barks and runs over with Q! As Qs Dim was panicking and started Bucking and kicking and was trying to get Ash off of Dim ! Dim was Shyly Bucking and kicking and during the process , Marc was there trying to help calm Qs Dim down , By Marc waving his hands in front of Dim, but Dim was very Scared and timid right now !

As Q and Pluto come to the rescue, and Q said! Ash ! Get off your making Dim nervous! Ash while in the process attempt staying on successfully on top of Dims Back said! Wah hah wah hah, I'm sorry! I had no idea Dim was there ! I thought it a was boulder ! As Q said! Ah ! Wrong Ash , You honestly weren't paying attention were you ! Ash said, Struggling of staying on Qs Dim , When Dim is Scared and nervous of Ash being on him !

As Marc Said! Ash ! Qs Right you shouldn't sneak up in Her Dim like that he's not comfortable around anyone yet !

Ash said, Ok Ok ! Just help me off before Qs Dim looses it ! As Q and Marc came and helping ash get off of Qs Dim! And Marc took Ash aside to give Space for Q to calm Dim down! As Qs Dim was now Shy and timid and he hide behind a tree!

As Q said, Dim it's okay Everything is gonna be okay now Dim! I promise things will get easier soon! No need to worry! I'm here for you Dim, and if you give My Boyfriend Marc a chance he will be here for you too Dim! I promise you Dim, Everything will be Ok now Dim! Come on out ! As Q gives Out her Dim a Disneymon treat ! As Q holds it out in her hand and Dim Shyly but surely walked up to Q slowly and slowly took the treat and ate it ! And Qs Dim Shyly Nudges her ! As Q said in her gentle motherly voice, There we go Dim! That feels better dosent it Dim!

As Qs Dim Shyly Blushes! As Q smiles and says! Aww ! Dim! Your so cute ! Come on let's go back to the campsite to get ready to head out ! As Dim Shyly step back nervously that Ash is gonna surprise him again, and Q turned around and She Smiles and Said , Dim ! It okay! I promise I'll keep Ash away from you, and I'll have Marc introduce himself slowly so than everyone can slowly get a chance to know you more ! Will take it slowly at at a time , how does that sound Dim! As Qs Dim Shyly looks at Q and listen to Her what she was saying to him ! And Qs Dim Shyly but surely came up to Q Nudges her gently!

As Q said! Aw ! Dim , Thank You I promise you Dim! Things will get easier soon ! Everything will be okay now Dim! There no need to worry! As Q hugged and petted her Dim on the horn and than back , and Dim liked being petted there too , And Qs Dim Shyly lowered himself to the ground!

As Q said! Oh Dim what do you want me to Ride you ! As Her Dim Shyly nodded who also has trust in his trainer Q!

As Q said! Oh okay Dim, I'll ride you !

As Q climbed on Her Dims Back ! Q is on her Dims Back and Dim raises up and Shyly started walking! As Q was riding on her Dims Back for the first time! As Q was saying Pluto lead the way back Ok Boy ! As Pluto barks Showing Ok Q ! I will follow me ! As Qs Pluto lead Q and her Dim back to the campsite!

Meanwhile, back at the campsite! Marc was having Ash helps him pack up and cleaned up ! As Ash said! I'm sorry Marc bro I didn't mean to make Qs Dim nervous I just wanna get to know him just like the other Disneymon! As Marc Said! I know Ash bro , We Just Haft to give Her Dim time he's not comfortable around us yet but by time Qs Dim and you came became good friends soon ! But for now, Dim is A little Shy and timid! As Ash said! Ok ! Marc Bro ! I'll wait and when Qs Dim has warmed up towards us! Than we'll become good friends! As Marc said , That's the spirit Ash bro ! As Marc and Ash gave a bro hand shake and fist bump ! As Pikachu Saying, Pika Pi ! As Pikachu gesture that it sees Q and Dim with Pluto leading them back to them and Marc and Ash sees Q on her Dim riding her Dim for the first time! Marc Said! Wow , Q is riding Her Dim! Ash said! That's a first than how come when I was on him he didn't budge ! As Marc turned around have Ash the look ! Ash said! Oh yeah hah never mind ! As Marc said to ash, That's what I thought you say Ash bro ! As Ash turns his attention on to his Pikachu and his Disneymon!

As Marc said ! Q , Gff! Is Dim Ok ! As Q said! Marc , Bff! Yeah ! Dim is ok now , Ash just startled Him and didn't have no idea that Ash was on Dim the whole time! As Q facepalms herself while on Her Dim! As Q continue to say, What are we gonna do with that Ash ! As Marc Said! I definitely know what you mean Q Gff! As Q said! Thank you Marc Bff! As Marc Said! Your welcome Q, Gff! As Marc wants to give his girlfriend Q a kiss so Marc goes around Dim without making Qs Dim nervous! As Q slides back on Her Dim a little bit to give her boyfriend a kiss too , As Qs Dim Shyly feels Her sliding back a little bit with her hands touching his back and giving a tingling feeling! As Marc comes up and As Q leaned to give Marc a kiss !

As Qs Dim Shyly Shaking And was very nervous about Qs Boyfriend Marc being to close to Dim , Meanwhile a Minechino and Chinchino saw Dim and Minechino landed on Dims Back and Chinchino scurried from the tree and when Chinchino got to the ground, And it sneaks under neath Dim ! And Chinchino starts wiggling it's two tails around and starts tickling Qs Dim, And Minechino dose the same and it starts tickling Dim on his back too!

As Qs Dim started to have a reaction to of the feeling of getting Tickled! And Qs Dim begins cringing and trying to hold it in some one is tickling Dim , Where at the same time Marc is behind him ! While Q and Marc are giving each other a kiss on the lips and face very smoothly with passion! As Q and Marc finished kissing each other for support and comfort! As Marc stepped back and Q leaned back and turning and saw a Minechino!

As Q said! Oh what in the world a Minechino, As Minechino looks at Q and It was still wiggling it's tail and tickling Qs Dim! As Dim couldn't hold it in for much longer and all of sudden, Dim burst out laughing and started stomping the ground! As Q said woah ! Dim , Easy boy ! As Q was holding on for dear life while on Her Dim! As Marc dose hear the sound of the ground rumbling and Marc turned around and saw that Qs Dim is laughing for a strange reason! As Marc saw Q was holding onto Dim by gripping his side !

As Marc said ! Q ! Gff! Hang in there ! Q!

As Q said! Okay Marc , Bff!

While Q is managing to hold onto By gripping her Dims side , As Qs Dim was laughing so hard that ended up scaring the Minechino and Chinchino as The Minechino and Chinchino reacted and ran out and scurried away from under Dim and ended up also of popped open his wings and Q went soaring up in the air like a bird and went BANG ! Right into a tree !

As Marc said , Q Gff! Are you ok! As Marc goses over to Q and Q slides down the tree and falls to the ground hard and Q said! Oh ! Oww ! Oww ! Oww!

Q spranged her right ankle and Q couldn't move or stand , Marc comes over to Q and said ! Q ! Gff! Are you ok! As Q said! Yeah !

I think so , can't really move my ankle though! Did you see that My Dim was laughing and Than right before I saw a Minechino and A Chinchino too! You know what I'm wondering i think My Dim is Ticklish! As Marc said ! Oh here ! Let me help you Q Gff! As Marc picked up Q and Carries her!

As Ash came around the corner and said! Is everything ok over here i could of sworn I heard or felt an earthquake but maybe I just imagine it ! As Marc said who was carrying Q and said! Everything is all good over here Ash , Just had a minor situation but it's nothing bad ! As Marc Puts Q on the Tree stump to help Q by giving her Disney bag as Q puts some healing medicine on her injury and has healed successfully!

As Q said! Whew ! I got that taken care of ! Thank You Marc Bff! As Marc said , You're welcome Q Gff! I'm glad I was able to help you out ! As Q smiles and blushes and same as Marc!

As Qs Dim was Shy and nervous and Dim Shyly Nudges Q to see if she was ok ! As Q said! Aww! Dim ! It's okay Dim I'm ok ! Everything will be okay now Dim, It was an accident! No need to worry! I had no idea that you were Ticklish Dim, As Qs Dim Shyly Blushes! As Q said! That's a good thing Dim, So than for future advice is that I can let Ash and everyone know that not to get to close to you or to go under you until you feel more comfortable! How does that Sound Dim! As Qs Dim Shyly nods his head !

As Marc Said! Qs Right Dim, We didn't know that you have that capability and that you were ticklish too ! We are here for you Dim! Everything will be okay ! Like said , things will get easier for you soon Dim! What do say Dim ! As Q added !

As Q holds out a Disney treat to Her Dim!

As Marc bends down to Qs Dim level !

As Qs Dim saw Marc bending down to his level Dim got very Shy and timid and hide behind The tree next to where Q and Marc were standing!

Q has a plan ! Q added Marc Bff! How would you like to have a chance to feed My Dim a Disney treat ! As Marc said, Oh Q Gff! I would love too! Can you show me though! As Q said! Of course I would love to show you! Marc Bff! So put your hands together like this Q gesture shows ; She demonstrates by cuffing her hands together like a cup , and Marc copied her and doses the same !

As Marc has cuffed his hands together to look like a cup !

As Q than put the treat in his hands! And Q has Marc approach Her Dim very slowly! As Marc walks up to Qs Dim very slowly, As Dim whimpers While hiding behind the tree trunk ! As Marc Said! It's okay Dim, Everything will be okay! I won't hurt you Dim! I want to be your friend! I promise you Dim, I'll do whatever it takes to protect you from danger or being messed with ! We're here for you Dim! After Marc finished his speech ! Marc holds out His hands to give Qs Dim the treat ! As Qs Dim Shyly looks at Marc and Q ! As Q said! It's okay Dim! Will take it nice and slow ! As Qs Dim Shyly looks around making sure Ash isn't in Site ! Than Qs Dim Shyly looks back at Q !

As Q stands by next to Marc! As Marc holds the treat out in front of him! To help Q intisess Qs Dim to come out ! As Qs Dim Shyly but surely comes out from behind the tree and Dim Shyly walks up towards Marc ! As Qs Dim was Shyly getting nervous and was shaking! As Q said! Hold up ! Marc Bff! I think we're rushing him to much he's a little bit uncomfortable with this right now ! Let's just start off simple! As Marc Said! Aww ! Okay ! Q Gff! What do have in mind ! As Q said! It's easy ! Let's start off by you saying hi To Dim! Than that way , Once Dim feels slowly comfortable enough to say Hi back ! As Marc smiles and says! I totally agree with you Q Gff! Let's do it !

As Q said! Ok ! Perfect than, let's start by you going first by introducing your self to Dim , Than Will see if Dim gets what we're doing! As Marc said ! Ok Q Gff, As Marc Said, by clearing his throat by saying! Hello Dim ! My Name is Marc Padilla! I'm Qs Boyfriend, It's a pleasure to meet you Dim! I want to be good friends with you Dim! As Q said! Alright! Awesome work Marc , Bff! As Marc Said! Thank you Q Gff! As Q said! Your welcome Marc Bff! As Q continues and say , Okay Dim it's your turn! Everything will be okay now Dim, just take it nice and slow don't rush it Dim !

As Qs Dim Shyly looks at Q and Dim Shyly but surely listens to His trainer Qs Commands !

As Qs Dim Shyly but surely walks up slowly towards Marc and Q notices and Q smiles and says! It's ok Dim, you can do it ! No need to be afraid Dim! Marc wants to be friends with you ! As Marc slowly Kneals down and holds out his hands to give a treat to Qs Dim! As Qs Dim slowly but surely started to approach Marc seeing the treat but moving slowly and Shyly, As Q says "There you go Dim, You almost there, You're doing great." As Dim was seconds away from accepting the treat, Until Suddenly Ash Pops Up from behind and Says "Hey Are we ready to leave yet?" As Dim sees Ash and Gets very startled and Gets timid and Begins to run off towards the forest without stopping showing he's scared!

As Q burst out in irrational and Said! Dog gone it Ash, On what part did we not make clear to you to knot get close to My Dim!" As Ash said, "Uhhhhhh !!! Whoops!" As Marc shakes his head in disappointment to Ash and Says "Alright Come On We gotta help Q Find Dim before he runs off to far where he gets lost! Let's Go !" As Ash, Q and Marc all agreed and packed up all their belongings and Returned all their Disneymon into their Disneyball and Went Out After Dim to find him deep within the Forest!!

As Ash and friends went into the Forrest to go find Qs Dim! As They entered into the Forrest and walked in as Q said! Dim ! Where are you Dim! As Marc said Dim ! Where are you , Ash said! Hey Dim I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you ! As Pikachu said ! Pikachuuu!

As Q said! How are we supposed find My Dim in this huge Forrest He couldn't have gone to far Right Bff! As Marc said! Don't worry Q Gff! Will Your Dim and bring him back safely I promise! Gff! As Q said, Thank you Marc Bff! Your the Best Boyfriend Ever! As Marc said, You're Welcome Q Gff! Don't you worry Sweetheart Will Find Dim ! As Marc Hugs and kisses Q very smoothly for comfort and support! As Q feels more confident! As Q said! You're Right Marc Bff, Let's go Find Dim! As Marc said that's the spirit Q Gff!

As Q and Marc held hands and continued the search for Her Dim! And Moments later , Ashs stomach growling and Says aww man I'm so hungry ! As Pikachu gestures showing, You just ate half a while ago Ash, besides we need to help Marc and Q find her Dim! As Ash said! Your right Pikachu, Food can wait right Know we gotta go find ! As Ash paused and sniffs and says, Awwe , something smells really good... I smell Hunny ! Ash walks over to a nearby tree and Ash started licking the Honey off of tree and Pikachu tried to warn Ash that there was a Swarm of angry Beedrill! As The Beedrill saw Ash invading there Honey ,Therefore The Beedrill got mad and started to attack Ash and Pikachu, And Ash and Pikachu reacts and starting running off away from the hive and Ash passes Q and Marc !

As Marc Said! Wow there Ash what's the big hurry we find Qs Dim, As Ash said! There's A huge Swarm of Beedrills right behind You ! As Q and Marc turned around and saw the Beedrill coming towards them ! As Q and Marc reacts and Go Ahhhhhhh! As Q and Marc ran off away from the Beedrill Swarm and catches up with Ash and Pikachu! But than as soon as they far from the Beedrill!

They stopped and As Marc said, That was close call ! Ate You okay Q Gff, As Marc checking on Q , As Q said! Yes! Thank You Marc , I'm okay Marc Bff! As Marc said You're Welcome Q Gff! As Marc said! Ash are you okay! As Q And Marc turned Around and saw Ash was no where in sight! As Marc said! Um where's Ash! As Q said! I don't know ! Where Ash went but I think we got separated from when we got chased by those Angry Beedrill!

As Q said! Great this is just our luck , First Ash scares Dim, Dim runs off and now we have to go find My Dim! It's like this can't anymore worse ! As Marc said! Don't worry Q Gff! Will find Dim, I promise Q, Gff!

Will find your Dim Q, Gff! We do whatever it takes I promise! As Q said! Thank You Marc , Bff! As Marc said, You're Welcome Q Gff! As Marc and Q hugs and kisses each other for comfort and support! As Q and Marc continued together to search for Dim!

Meanwhile Team Rocket over hearing the conversation while they were up in there Meowth shape air balloon while its floating above, As Jesse said, Oh this so called Pokémon there talking of , We will take this pursuit into our hands ! As James said ! Who manage to get a Hand on A Disney Region Guild book , And looks it

up and Says , Oh I see I believe it's named Dim, A new Bug/Fighting type Disneymon, Oh ! It looks similar to Herracross ! As Meowth said, Meowth that's Right it dose look ! The typing is the same ! But wait look it has a third typing Which is now Bug/Fighting/Flying ! Wow this could perfect capture to catch some primo Disneymon , As Jesse said! Okay well it's settled we shall capture Dim and take it to the boss ! Onward As Jesse, James and Meowth said! Yeah!

As Team Rocket started going on the pursuit of finding Dim and catch Dim to take back it to the boss! As Team Rocket is on the pursuit looking for Dim, James sees a figure coming out of the Forrest Scared and timid and shaking with fear !

And James said! Oh wait look there's Dim ! Jesse and Meowth turn around and they spot Dim ! As Team Rockets air balloon advanced on Dim! As Dim got very Shy and Scared and was shaking! As Dim slowly backing away from them and attempt to hide !

Team Rocket Said ! Oh no you don't!

As Team Rocket shoots out missiles to corner Dim to prevent Dim from escaping!

As Team Rocket shot out a net and captured Qs Dim inside it , Qs Dim started whaling scared out of his wits , Dim Shyly and frightened was struggling to get out of the net and Dim was having scary flashback to where Dim got separated from the other Bug type Disneymon ( Circus Bugs) by a some bad evil poachers at the time !

As Team Rocket said ! We captured a Disneymon, We captured A Disneymon! As James said ! Now we have our catch let's book it ! As Meowth said! Alright away we go ! As Team Rocket leaves with Dim in the net ! As Jesse says ! Now we have captured a Disneymon now we can take it to the boss ! And will enrich with a lot cash so we never Haft to go broke ever again!

As if all the sudden , The air Balloon got hit by a Air Slash only to slow them down!

As Team Rocket reacts and looks down , And said it's the twerps and twerpette ! Thoses meddling Trainers ! As Ash, Marc and Q came to realize that they found Team Rocket and they had Qs Dim in the net ! As Ash said! You let Qs Dim go right Know ! Team Rocket! As Q said! Team Rocket We should have none it was you guys again! As Marc said! You better let Qs Dim go right now or there will be consequences! As Team Rocket said! Oh I don't think so pish posh ,Were taking Dim for our selves ! Either you like it or not !

As Team Rocket send out Seviper and Cactnea ! And They commenced there Pokemon to use Pinmissle and Poison sting !

As Team Rockets Pokemon are attacking Ash, Marc and Q , Qs Dim Shyly looks to see his Trainer and her Boyfriend getting attacked and Dim Shyly And Scaredly

and than Qs Dim Shyly attacks back trying to Use take down and dose knock Team Rockets balloon of balance while in the air for a second! As Team Rocket was screaming and said , Hah ! Hey Stop that your ruining our balloon you twerpish Disneymon! Will show you Some respect!

As Team Rocket commences there Pokemon to attack on Dim instead ! As Dim was getting attacked by Multiple Pinmissle and Poison sting , Dim was getting scared and was shaking was getting attacked!

As Q said! Dim! As Marc said ! That dose it Team Rocket your going to pay for doing that Dim! As Marc said ! Mr Centipede, I need you ! As Marc sends out Mr . Centipede, Mr Centipede comes out ready for action by putting its cigar in its mouth showing, You messed with the wrong crowd ! As Marc commenced Mr Centipede to use Flamethrower on Cactnea and Ash commences Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on Seviper !

As Both Attacks hit Team Rockets Pokemon super hard ! And both got knocked out and have fainted!

As Team Rocket freaks out , As They Returned Back there Pokemon! As Meowth said! How dare they ! James added yeah , who do think you are ! Jesse added , We have had just about enough of You foolish twerps and twerpette getting in our way ! As Q interrupted Team Rocket said , Pluto ! Flamethrower! As Team Rocket reacts again and saw Qs Pluto attacks with Flamethrower! As the attack blows right threw Team Rockets Balloon!

As Team Rockets balloon was about to fall into a nearby river stream with Qs Dim still inside the net !

As Marc thought quickly and said , Quick Dumbo fly and use Air Slash on the net to free Qs Dim! As Dumbo flys up and ripped the net into pieces by using Air Slash ! As the attack freed Qs Dim! As Qs Dim Shyly looks at Dumbo , Dumbo trumpets showing follow me back down to your trainer ,Qs Dim Shyly but surely following Dumbo by Flying back down to the ground! As Q runs over to her Dim, said! Dim ! Thank heavens are you ok! I'm so glad you're ok ! I promise you Dim! I won't let anyone hurt you or harm you ! As Qs Dim Shyly Nudges Q cutely ! As Q said! Everything will be okay now Dim! I'm here now! As Q petted her Dim on the horn and back very smoothly!

As Team Rocket came out from out of the water stream ! As Team Rocket said! Hey , Give is back our prize ! You can't steal from us ! James , Jesse and Meowth charges in at Q and her Dim! As Qs Dim got Shy and scared and hides behind Q ! As Q said! Dim! It's okay Everything will be okay! Stay behind me ! Q stands up to Team Rocket to protect Her Dim from Them ! Than As Marc stepped in front of Q and Team Rocket!

As Marc said , You stay away from my Girlfriend and Her Dim You Hear me ! You leave us alone and get out of here or you will be sorry ! As Marc stands up to Team Rocket, Marc is protecting Q and her Dim!

As Team Rocket freaks out by Q, Marc and Ashs Disneymon getting ready to attack at Team Rocket! As Marc said ! Dumbo, Mr Centipede! Goofy! As Q said! Pluto ! Bulleseye! Ash said! Pikachu, Flik ! Donald attack together! As All there Disneymon Attack together by using Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Air Slash , Struggle Bug !

All except Qs Dim, Dim got Shy by Everything Going Around and Dim stayed behind Q at all times!

As All Disneymons Attack hit hard on Team Rocket! And cause an explosion and sends Team Rocket said ! Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again! As Team Rocket disappears into the horizon! As Everyone cheered and Marc said! There we go Q , Gff! Your Dim is safe back into your arms ! You see Q ! There was no need to worry, I told you we would find Your Dim! As Q said! Thank You Marc , Bff! Thank you for helping me find My Dim ! Your the best Boyfriend ever , As Marc said! Your welcome Q , Gff! I'm glad I was able to help you! Q Gff! As Ash said! Hey Q , Look I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare Your Dim, I promise I'll try to be more aware and I'll wait for until Dim is more comfortable ! That's a promise!

As Ash confidently tells Q , As Q said! It's okay Ash, Thank you for apologizing! Like I said this is still going to take time for Dim, to warm up to everyone! Who knows but for now , let's just give it time ! Ash said! Alright sounds like a plan Q! As Marc said ! Well now that we got settled let's get back on the road now! To radiator springs town ! Shall we! As Q said okay Marc , Bff! Ash agreed too , As all the Disneymon including Dim was getting tired as Q, Marc and Ash Returned Back all there Disneymon back into there Disneyballs for the day !

As Ash and company , headed towards there first destination, Radiator Springs Town ! As Q and Marc holding hands as their walking into the sunset as they are making there way to radiator springs town!

As commentators say , After our heroes have rescued Qs Dim from Team Rocket and discovery about Qs Dim having a capability causing the ground to shake , because Qs Dim is Ticklish! Also knowing that it will take some time for Qs Dim to warm up to everyone else ! But it's going to be a slow process! As our heroes now continue to Radiator Springs Town For there first gym battle, What will this adventure have in stores for our Heroes! You don't wanna miss this ! Stay tuned! As the adventures and journey continue threw the Disney region! To be continued in the world of Disneymon!

As scene shows in the next trail coming up a solo Timid Dwarf Disneymon comes out of the bushes and starts picking with its pick axe while whistling, as the scene shows that it is Bashful !

Episode ends !

Note: we would love it if you would Help promote this fanfic if want this to become a reality ! Disneymon to be the next animae Generation series after Pokemon sun and moon series!


End file.
